Our World
by AltChangeZen
Summary: A fight between Wolfram and Yuuri sets them off on a journey around the human world. Testing and redefining the limits of Wolfram's love and Yuuri's... emotions (What does he feel anyhow?). Will the stories they each see change them? Will they be together? Find out with me.
1. Three Lines

A/N: I haven't written anything in a long time. But I just suddenly had this idea, and I think it might be nice to see it through to something.

This might not be that long, and will probably will be mainly focused only on Yuuram, with other characters only cameoing.

* * *

"I'm leaving. I will explore this world and find out what love means here. I want to know what keeps you from loving me."

These threes sentences, written on this now well aged piece of paper, set off our journey around the world.

* * *

"Yuuri..."

A loud slap, followed by the sounds of a door opening and then slamming shut. The heavy footsteps of someone running away.

And I was left dumbfounded, standing there, with a red mark on my cheek.

"I didn't think he'd take it this poorly..." I muttered to myself.

Falling back, I hit my bed hard and closed my eyes. This was far more troublesome than I thought it would be.

I always thought that deep down, Wolfram knew that I didn't feel the same about him as he did about me. I thought of him as a friend, a confidante, a presence in my life, but not as my lover.

I'd been toning up the hints lately too, especially since I brought him back to earth this time.

"Wolfram..." I muttered his name as I draped an arm over my eyes. "Ugh..."

"Well, there's nothing much I can do about it now. I'm sure he'll calm down in a bit." I thought to myself as I sprang up from my bed.

"Still..."

A sudden sigh of exasperation.

"Who's there!?"

A figure with black hair sprang from my closet.

"Yuuri, you really have no experience with relationships, do you? The least you could do is consult with me before you do something dunderheaded like this," the figure spoke with a look of annoyance on its face.

"Murata!? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just looking for that baseball bat you borrowed from me. You know it's been a year right?'

"No! But how did you get in my room!?"

"Oh. That's easy, your mom gave me a key to your house"

"Wait, what!?"

"Oh yeah, me and your mom are real close now. You really should talk to her more often, build up a rapport. It works wonders."

"I don't like the idea of you having a rapport with my mom. That's so creepy, I can't believe you could get a key just like that."

"Hehe. That's nothing. I remember that time she let me borrow your pajamas."

"She did what!?"

"Oh. You were away in Shin Makoku and there was a freak dryer fire so I lost all my pajamas. All I had to do was call and she came running over."

"Ugh..." I tried my best to look as annoyed as possible, but my mind jumped back to the blond boy who had just stormed out of my room.

"So you saw all that, huh?"

"Well, yeah. You guys came in while I was looking, so I had to shut myself in your closet. By the way, you should really clean that out once in a while. It smells awful in there."

"I don't need lessons in hygiene from a creepy stalker who hangs out in other people's closets."

"I think you're confusing the issues here."

I ignored him and closed my eyes for a second. Wolfram's face came up in my mind, his eyes glittering with held back tears.

"Wolfram seemed really upset... I should apologize... I thought it was the right time to tell him that we weren't right together... But I guess I was wrong," I sighed again "I thought at worst he'd just brush it off again, like usual."

"Well, you really picked a bad time to do it, didn't you? Two days before his birthday? No fiance would want to hear that."

"It... It's his birthday in two days? I didn't know that."

"Well, strictly speaking, it was two days until his birthday when we left the other world, but with the way time reacts when we travel between the world, it's hard to say whether it's passed or not."

"Nobody even told me when we left..."

"Well, we all thought you had something planned out, I thought that was the reason you took him here. For a birthday surprise. It's not as big a deal for demons since they live so long, but it's still nice to celebrate it. Especially with someone you love."

"Stop saying that! Wolfram doesn't love me. He's just... Used to the idea of us being engaged," I said more forcefully than I meant to.

A look of sympathy and pity flashed over Murata's face, and for a second I thought I could see a glimpse the thousands year old soul in his eyes.

"Yuuri... You really don't understand, do you?" he smiled a slightly sad smile "Did you notice how happy Wolfram was when he came over this time? Wasn't it a bit more than usual?"

"I..." I thought back to when I opened the portal and when the three of us stepped over, maybe my memory was tainted by what Murata said, but Wolfram really did seem happier this time. From the back of my mind, I heard a soft whisper "He didn't complain this time."

The last two times when I brought him here, he wouldn't stop complaining about this world. Yet this time he just came with me, without a word of complaint.

"Well Yuuri, I had thought you didn't love him. So why did you lead him on and bring him over all these times anyhow?"

I looked up at Murata as he asked me the question, his glasses concealing his eyes behind light reflected from the setting sun outside the window.

"I just thought that if he learned more about our world, he'd understand why I can't accept our engagement."

"You seem a bit confused. You just said he didn't love you. But if he didn't love you, why would he keep the engagement? Why would he be so vehement about it? Why would he need so much convincing?"

I opened my mouth to argue, but no words came out.

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling from my bed. The house was silent. With mom and dad off on vacation and Shouri gone, Wolfram and I had been the only ones in here. But he still hasn't come back after our fight.

I went looking for him with Murata, but after hours of searching we still couldn't find him.

"I hope he's alright," I said out loud, to no one in particular.

The shadow cast by the oak tree in my backyard swayed before my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

That night, no one stole my sheets, or kicked me off the bed, or slapped me in the face. Yet it was the worst night's sleep I had gotten in a long time.

* * *

"Wolfram?" I called out as I opened my eyes.

Silence. I guess he didn't come back all night.

I ran down the stairs, looking for any signs that he had come back.

I found it on my kitchen table.

A small piece of paper.

* * *

A/N: Ah... Yeah. My writing's a bit rusty now. Hopefully this will get better. I hope this made some sense to any and all readers. Tell me if you like the idea or if you see promise. Or if you have suggestions for writing improvements. Or just anything, you know. If it's really stupid.


	2. Foggy Skies

A/N: This came out a bit more angsty and mushy than I would've have liked. But I think it's necessary.

* * *

"We're getting nowhere with this, Yuuri. We'll have to change our strategy. It's hopeless with just the two of us," Murata wiped his forehead, all this cycling was taking its toll on both of us.

"We have to find him," I looked into his eyes, "I did this, this is my fault, and I won't rest until I find him."

"Yuuri, trust me, I blame you just as much as you do, trust me. But we'll need some help finding him."

"Do you think we should go to the police? File a missing persons case?"

"And tell them what? That your fiancee, who happens to be a 84 year old demon with the looks of a 17 year old, disappeared? Tell them about the fake diplomatic passport he's carrying? Tell them about his magical device that helps him understand 10 different languages? Or tell them that we can't locate his immediate family, or provide any official records that he even exists, but that he's really just a 17 year old teen who really likes cosplaying and challenging people to duels? Neither of those options is really that great."

I clenched my jaws and lowered my head, he ignored me and continued to talk.

"There is someone that can help, though."

"Who?" I almost yelled, turning my head so I stared straight at him.

Without realizing it, I had grabbed onto both of his arms, he seemingly ignored this, simply moving one hand to adjust his glasses as he gave a tiny twisted smile.

"Bob."

* * *

"So the blond one's gone missing? That's quite unfortunate. Don't worry, I'll get some of my contacts in the area to keep an eye out for him." His paused to clear his throat, "it must be quite distressing to lose your fiancee."

I cringed at hearing the word fiancee, it didn't bother me as much earlier in the heat of the search, but now, hearing Bob say it over the phone brought back the look in Wolfram's eyes when I told him I wanted to break off the engagement.

It was as if a two clear emeralds had suddenly fogged up.

"Yes, sir. That's why I would really appreciate it if you did all you could."

"Of course. I couldn't refuse such a sincere request from such a nice young man. I'll let you know when we find him."

"Thank you."

I put down the phone and walked to Murata, who was standing in front of my kitchen sink, absentmindedly washing the dishes from our simple dinner.

He turned to face me, his glasses foggy from the hot warm running from the tap and smiled "Great, now that you've got Bob's help, there's just one more thing we have to do."

"Right. I'll go search some more," I said as I adjusted my clothes slightly and took a step towards the hall.

Just then I felt a tug, and my head was plunged into the water in the sink. I closed my eyes as bubbles of dish soap flooded around me.

When I opened them, I was in the fountain at Shinou's Shrine.

"Your Majesty!"

"Yuuri!"

* * *

I turned over again in the bed.

It's... Empty. Too empty.

Greta is sleeping in Anissina's room, perhaps still with tears in her eyes.

When I explained why Wolfram was gone, she bawled her eyes out.

I could also feel a difference in the way everyone else acted.

Conrad didn't seem as alert when he talked to me, Gwendal seemed more annoyed than ever, Gunter was quite a bit less enthusiastic than usual, Anissina seemed more eager than ever to have me test one of her inventions.

"Worried, they were all worried," I whispered to the empty spot besides me.

And so was I.

His absence is all the more noticeable here, in the room where he first expressed to our engagement. What I thought was just a commitment to a joke and obsession with tradition.

"It's really empty in this room now," my sentence seemed to echo in between the high ceiling and the stone walls.

I didn't even notice when I had gotten used to him sleeping with me.

Maybe it was after a week? A month? A year? Two years?

At some point, what was an annoyance become normal.

At some point, being kicked off the bed became normal.

At some point, being slapped in my sleep became normal.

At some point, moving closer when he stole the sheets became normal.

At some point, waking up to blond hair became normal.

At some point, emerald eyes being the first eyes I see in the morning became normal.

All that made his absence more obvious, there's now an empty spot where before there never was.

"Wolfram," I muttered his name for the thousandth time since he's disappeared.

I kind of understand why Murata brought me here now, even though he only smirked (or maybe it was a sad smile?) when I yelled the question at him.

I need to apologize to Wolfram. We had become a part of each other's lives, even if I thought we were just friends. The way I tried to break off our engagement... It was all too callous.

"I'm sorry," I said to the empty spot, picturing his eyes in front of me.

"They really are like emeralds, aren't they?"

The empty spot offered no reply.

I turned, looking outside the window. I hadn't even noticed, but it seemed as if the weather had turned in an instant - the full moon that had hung in the clear night sky, now seemed blurred by the fog that had suddenly descended.

* * *

A/N: I think I just turned off the only person who might've liked this. Unfortunate.


End file.
